


Nobody's Home

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Kei closed his eyes.He didn’t want to watch the man in front of him, he didn’t want to see anything.He just wanted to feel. Feel his hands touching him, feel his mouth leaving a trail of kisses on his hot, naked skin.He needed to feel it.





	Nobody's Home

Kei closed his eyes.

He didn’t want to watch the man in front of him, he didn’t want to see anything.

He just wanted to feel. Feel his hands touching him, feel his mouth leaving a trail of kisses on his hot, naked skin.

He needed to feel it.

_“I wanted to see you, Kei.”_

“I wanted to see you too, Ko.”

The hand went down to his cock, finding it already hard, its tip wet, because just thinking about Kota and his body on top of him was enough to turn him on.

He lost himself into that feeling, in that soft but firm touch, in the craving devouring him, because it had always been like that with him.

_“This is the last time.”_

“Don’t say it.” he replied, trying to hold back his tears.

It was the last time, because Kota wasn’t going to be there anymore.

Because since they had started that relationship the elder had always been reluctant about giving himself, because he always thought about Hikaru waiting for him at home, because he kept thinking about him whenever they were together.

And Kei had made the mistake of asking too much.

Yabu then had given out under the weight of his guilt, and he had told him it was over.

That it was over even though he loved him, because there was something more binding him to Hikaru, something he couldn’t give up on.

Kei moaned his name, wondering how those hands found the courage to touch a different body at night, when on his own they managed to make him feel like that, to make him feel like screaming, to make him feel like he had never felt before.

“ _Kei...”_

The pace grew faster, and Inoo felt his skin on fire under his, he felt his breath in his ear, he heard him moan his name and he thought it was the only thing he wanted to hear through all eternity.

“I love you, Kota.” he murmured then, and stopped holding back his tears.

He cried among his moans and low whining, he cried while he arched his back and hips toward that hand which threatened to drive him crazy. He cried, thinking that that hand wasn’t going to be there anymore.

He cried, because once Kota, the thought of him, would've been out of his existence, he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to find the courage to keep living, because he depended on that presence, on those hands and that voice, because all in him seemed so damn necessary that he couldn’t even imagine what it meant to live without.

He screamed when he came.

He opened his eyes and it was like a sudden cold had hit him.

No one was there with him.

No one to hug him, to tell him everything was going to be fine, no one to laugh about his flustered face after having come, no one to kiss him for hours if only he had asked, because those were luxuries he had had to give up on.

There were just him and memories of the time spent together, and a bed which would've never seen again the man Kei loved.

_“Are you leaving me, Ko?”_

_“Yes. But, Kei, I lo...”_

_“Don’t say it. “_

There was no one left to love.

And there was no courage left to go on.


End file.
